User talk:Mech Rider
Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hello.Mech Rider here.I am new on the Wiki and I would like some friends.OH NO A MISSILE EJECT,EJECT,EJECT!!!!!,Mech Rider. I am new so I would like some advice.Please leave a message.--Don't worry....Be happy.Don't worry be happy now singin wooooo 12:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Advice Hello! The first thing you might want to do on this wiki is to make your own character. Once you're done, you can use that character in various stories and other things like that. Be sure to read our site policies before editing. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) One more thing. When dealing with other characters, you might want to ask the creator permission to use them in stories, and you should also research their articles so as not to depict them OOC (Out of Character). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hey There! Hey there, Mech Rider! I'm Maddieworld and welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Where did you hear a bout it? --Ms. Maddieworld 01:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Explorer.Hey,do you wanna be friends?--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 15:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Sure, ask me for help anytime. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) If you need the most RANDOM material ever,just ask.--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 16:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Explorer,you and your friends should check out my first new page about my mech.(sorry it is kinda short)sincerely,Mech Rider --EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 01:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Explorer,can you introduce me to Ninjinian?If so,AWESOME!!!! If not, it's ok.--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 21:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Well,I was reading the CP wiki and saw a AD for CP Fanon Wiki--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 01:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone you should check out my new user page and tell me what you think.--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 19:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Mech Rider here.I am a christian and i would like the template so people know it.help me out here.Mech Rider out!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 20:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Nice wandolier wand picture. I play MySims Kingdom.--Ms. Maddieworld 21:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC)I like kingom palzXP!!! Thx i uploaded it.by the way I have played MySims kingdom too.its pretty fun.--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 21:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ya i've finished the game if you havn't then at level five you get your own island!!!--Ms. Maddieworld 21:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC)I like cupcakes. King Roland agrees. oh cool--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 22:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ya we can be friends!!!:) --Ms. Maddieworld 18:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) SWEET CHEEZES! I found a coin! Shop Thank you for buying a Silver Card for The Leader's Beta Shop! We offer refunds for our cards. You had 500 BT! You now have 200 BT. If you have any complaints, note me. Thank you for shopping at The Leader's Beta Shop, on behalf of Ninji-Leader Co-op Ltd! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 12:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Happy Bday I'm younger than twelve AND THATS ALL THE WORLD WILL EVER KNOW!--Ms. Maddieworld 17:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) And by the way click here.--Ms. Maddieworld 16:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) hi I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here, please! I am da bomb! 02:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) BDAY!!! ITS MY 13 BDAY --EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 19:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry about that That is okay. You can make friends by coming here more and participating. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 11:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Legend of zelda I don't know much of the Nintendo DS video game. We can parody - but we'll need to get in Tails6000 and Speeddasher in this. And some others. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 18:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I'll try and help. Zelda is one of my favorite game franchises. I own Phantom Hourglass and it's still one of my favorite games on the Nintendo DS. I also own Minish Cap, and my sister has a copy of Wind Waker. I'm also getting Spirit Tracks for Christmas (along with the new olympic games) and my sister is getting Twilight Princess. --Speeddasher Great, so Speeddasher will be helping! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 14:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Template They are quite hard unless you know what your doing. If you want, just get another template layout you need and change the information. That is basically what everyone does. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 14:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Meet in CP? If yes Server: Aurea Room: Cove Person: The cool surfer dude with a silver surf board (Fidn me in you can!) --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I accently logge doff and Aorua is full, can you move to Northern lights? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Mech Rider's Mech Mech Rider, we've issued a new Mandate. Expand an article, keep it. Mech Rider's Mech is in danger of being rewritten, or worse yet, seized. Your rival? Me. I may just expand and snatch up a few. Although, I will proudly hand the article back to you. You will not lose the article. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 22:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: On the lookout Sure, we'll do that - it seemed like a threat, but not a death threat, if he said something like "I got Walrus friends, and if you do anything to me I'll get them on you..." that would be a giant threat. He's banned for 1 month... ah-gain... so be should be back round the 2nd week of April (in other words, April 9 - I think, because March 9 today). -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll try. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 00:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Article Ideas The title's fake - I think he just needs to be straitened up or just leave. But that's a bit harsh - the minimum of block he should get is 4 months, though he believes that he has done nothing wrong - nothing. He didn't even say that he didn't do anything wrong recently. What to do... probation is our only option. I even made a template; ... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mech Hey Mech, mind If I do your Ditto Snowball Article and a picture? I'm just gonna run through and add in a explanation, a few pictures, different types, and grammar. Yknow? You can fix up anything I did wrong.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 14:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey, y'know how ya make all these great ideas for weapons, but they're a little short? How about you make the articles, and I expand them? It's a good idea. Whatcha think?--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 21:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ned Flanders Look at the calendar. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 19:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'NedMaude']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) So, uh Well, I read your blog post about Zink and maybe I could help you with it. Since my brother's computer is unplugged (which has Ocarina of Time in it), I stopped at the Shadow Temple after getting the Big Key. Anyways, I'll do my best to expand the article, Zink. Bye! --[[User:Dracosyna|Dracosyna']] Talk Page 04:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Candyface No. If I recall the YouTube comments, Candyface's parody is of an old pre-1950s comic depicting this psycho barber. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 00:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Too violent? Too violent? Ok... But how come you edited Roger and its the same as always? Hey wait, Horcruxes can be used? Can I change ghost to user Horcruxes?--Harry Potter books rule! 04:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mech Rider Would you like ME to do him? Zone has a lot of requests-that picture probably wouldn't ever come. I'd be happy to. Please reply, --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 17:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) (New sig!) Okay Also, check this out: Club Penguin Fan Universe:Ben Hun vs Zone vs Austin Cool, eh? Vote for whoever you want.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 18:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! Here ya go. You can ask for another one though. I just based it off the picture there is now and built a mech background like a Star Wars AT-AT. (All Terrain Awesome Transport or something like that.) --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'''-Lit. 12:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) An Invitation Hello Mech Rider. I'm Railfan1 of the CPFW. I don't know if you've heard or not, but this site is abandoned. However, we have moved to a new format which has the same articles and everything. I'm here to invite you to edit on the new wiki. Simply follow this link, make an account, and have fun editing.--FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC)